Murder in Room 101
by Karakashi Iruna
Summary: A normal high school, that someone just happened to die at! Who died? Who killed That person? Who am I in this story?


The Murder in 101

I wrote this at 1 in the morning, so if there are mistakes, please don't bother me.

Mr. Kanaka walked to his classroom early Monday morning, Chuck, a student in his A° geometry class was waiting, but not Jen, another student that was usually early to class every day. He turned the key in the lock and wiggled the door handle.

"That's odd, I was sure I had locked the door on my way out," He returned the key and the door swung open to reveal a dead body in a pool of blood and Japanese writing written in the blood on the white board. "Oh, god."

A half hour later the police had come to look at the scene. Everyone was in class, except that class. There waited in 104 with another teachers talking, and trying to figure out who was the one killed.

"It looks like she died of loss of blood, but… I wonder what that says?" the police asked Mr. Kanaka.

"I don't know."

The principal stepped into the conversation. "I bet we have some students that will be able to read that. We can tell them about this at 4th period. Everyone would've already heard of this by then. So if you stop by here at lunch, we could get this note translated. I don't want have to cancel school, so let's figure this out as soon as possible."

"Good. Now, onto the victim. Who is she?"

"She's a freshmen here at Angel High. Her name is Jen Lee," Mr. Kanaka answered for the principal.

The policeman made quick notes. "And? Any enemies that would go to such a length? Any reason why someone would kill her?"

"None that I can think of."

"This is horrible, what are we going to tell her parents? Can we really tell them that she was murdered at our school? What if this spreads? What will the other parents do?" The principal was panicking.

"What do you plan on telling the students? Or are you not telling them?"

"No, we're going to tell them, as well as all the teachers. How else are we going to find out who can read the note?"

"Jen's not here?" KK looked around during PE that day.

"I guess not," Kitty answered.

"I heard she was murdered," Kim popped up into the conversation.

"Murder? Yeah right," Allie commented.

"There was something going on this morning A period," Kitty said. "Policemen were there and everything."

"Conan, you're sure that someone was murdered?" Matt asked his friend.

"Yes, I was there, I even know who died."

"Who?" Kitty ran up to them.

He didn't answer. He just stared at the ground.

As fourth period started the intercom went on, "_I think some of you might have heard_…" most people ignored it, "_this morning, a student was murdered_…" everyone in the whole school shut up. Conan and Brad, the only two in their class that knew the victim, looked down. "_That person's name and grade will be kept secret, but that person left a note that could tell us the murderer_." Everyone remained quiet_. "If you can read Japanese, please come to __101__ at lunch. Thank you, that is all_."

Everyone in the classroom 102 was silent for the first time. No one knew what to say. Someone they might know was killed. Sara looked at the empty seat next to her. The whole period in one the noisiest classes was silent the whole time. Especially Conan and Brad.

Kitty dragged her sophomore friend, Trevor, to the classroom. She had heard some one say that Jen was the victim, but she wanted to see if it was true. Josh also was there. Surprisingly almost no one was there trying to find out who it was. Sara was there and Josh, and now Trevor and Kitty were also there.

The four walked into the class. The body was removed, so they didn't really no who was killed, but Sara recognized the sloppy Japanese handwriting.

"Jen," she muttered.

"Well, can you read it?" the frustrated policeman asked the four. Sara and Kitty stepped back.

"Yeah," the two others answered.

"_Help me_," Trevor started translating, "_I'm already dead. I was never the perfect person, for that I apologize, I'm sorry, teacher, mom, dad, sister, and my friend __Sara_."

"_I'm sorry_," Josh took over. "_So, as such I want my last words to tell you all who killed me. I'm writing this in Japanese so he won't know. He is_… that's it."

"What did that tell us?" the principal looked over at the policeman.

"The killer is a guy, she knew who he was, he wanted her tortured not just killed, and this could also mean she knew was going to die. If she didn't, her note might have just said the killer's name."

A scientist from the lab that was working on figuring out the cause of death and time ran into the scene. "Sir, she was stabbed at the heart. The weapon was probably, a pen or pencil. Her arm was also stabbed. Which would explain how she got all the blood for her note."

"So, could this mean he hadn't come here planning on killing her?"

"Yes, very much so."

"So, they must've gotten in a fight. Wait, can you get me a list of all the kids that have an A period?"

"Yes, I'll be right back," The principal said as he walked back to the office.

"You four, thank you for coming, but I must ask you to leave."

Sara sat in the anime club quietly, not paying attention to the show. Silently wondering what she was going do now that he friend was dead.

The next day, the murderer was still not caught and other kids were getting worried.

"This is a job for Detective Conan!" Ian shouted and everyone glared at him. This was serious. "… sorry."

* * *

Iruna: I'm in this story somewhere! Ten points to any one who can figure out who I am in this story! I did not use my real name. I will give hints. So, try to find the the Murder and me! Have fun! . 


End file.
